yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Byakko
, the "White Tiger", was the second Saint Beast that Yusuke's team encountered in Demon City, otherwise known as the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. He has been shown to be the most durable of the Beasts, enduring the most devastating attacks. He was defeated twice by Kuwabara, first by an explosion of Youki, second when he is thrown into a pool of magma; however, he survived both brushes with great endurence. He is finally killed after being frozen by his fellow Saint Beast, Seiryu, and shattered to pieces. He is voiced by Takeshi Watabe in the Japanese version and Andrew Chandler in the English dub. Appearance Byakko takes the appearance of a large humanoid tiger with a mane-like sea green hair that flows down his back with light bluish fur with grey stripes on his arms, cheeks and legs, with his two bottom canine teeth large enough to reach up his cheeks.He has yellow eyes with red pupils. He wears a toga and what appear to be leg warmers in animal skins of the leopard, and has a red sash as a belt. Personality Byakko has a large appetite, both for energy and food which is a main motivation for his escape from Maze Castle, as he does not have any prey, and when presented with prey, he will attempt to have that prey be eaten, and will beat up an enemy until there is enough room for him to eat. He seemed rather arrogant and proud, calling himself the great predator out of the Saint Beasts, however he does not go as far as calling himself Sama (Lord), likely meaning he is loyal to the other two, while viewing the fourth as Genbu who displays such traits, and will actually test the opponent with certain techniques, but with the confidence they'll succeed which leads him to be infuriated when it fails. After his first defeat by Kuwabara, he actually attempts to have him killed, by removing all ways to get to him and make him die easier, which also backfires on him. Despite this, he would be willing to ask a fellow member to aid him in defeat his foes once he realizes their potential threat, although he is brutally killed by that same member, leading to the fact that he is the only Saint Beast to feel a sense of teamwork and friendship. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga After Kurama's defeat over Genbu, Kuwabara insists on defeating the next foe using his newly improved spirit sword. Suddenly, Byakko releases a loud roar, powerful enough to collapse the ceiling around Yusuke's friends, forcing them to run right toward him. Warning them they're now in his territory, Byakko tells Kurama and Hiei they'll be the first to die. Still, Kuwabara runs into battle, and Baykko is insulted they would think one human could defeat him. He then throws several strands of hair into the air, creating monsters to attack Kuwabara. Kuwabara unleashes his spirit sword, impressing Byakko. However, Kuwabara is getting badly injured by the beasts, leading Yusuke to ask him to switch out. Kuwabara runs away and uses the "sword get longer" technique to skewer the beasts. Byakko gets angry as Yusuke mocks him and decides to fight himself. Byakko's size increases as Kuwabara slashes him with his sword, but Kuwabara continues to attack. This gives Byakko so much energy, his body seemingly obliterates. However, as they go further into the castle, they hear Byakko's voice and follow it, leading them to a cave filled with lava. Kuwabara steps up, but is unable to fight, as Byakko's scream causes everything it touches to turn to ash. Luckily, Kuwabara manages to use the sword to pole vault onto Byakko's platform. He punches the Saint Beast, pushing them both into the lava. However, Byakko survives, only to be killed by Seiryu. Techniques/Moves *'Tiger Claws': By charging energy in the middle of his fingers, Byakko can shoot four energy darts. Never named in the original Japanese or the English dub. *'Beasts Unleashing' (分身妖気, Bunshin Yōki, translated as Demon Energy Parturition): By pulling out strands of his hair and blowing on them, Byakko can enchant the hairs to create small, green tiger-like beasts, that are an extension of himself and feed off his energy. This attack is useful when fighting weaker opponents, so Byakko himself doesn't have to waste any energy. *'Tiger Scream' (鳴虎衝壊波, Mei Kō Shō Kai Ha, translated as Screaming Tiger Demolishing Wave): Byakko's voice can actually dissemble molecular bonds, so when he charges his energy into his scream, anything that it touches turns to ash, Hiei also mentions that can destroy molecular bond. *'Energy Absorption' (吸収靈氣, Kyūshū Reiki, translated as Spirit Energy Absorption): When an enemy attacks using energy, Byakko can absorb it, causing his body to increase in size, and the other fighter to become weakened. Never named in the original Japanese or the English dub. Byakko also had immense durability. He was knocked into a pool of lava by Kuwabara, and emerged later on alive, albiet drained of energy. Trivia *Of the Saint Beasts, Byakko displayed the widest range of abilities, from Yoki based abilities like energy absorption and scream that can dissemble molecular bonds, to creation of objects like claw daggers and beasts from his hair. He also seems to be the only one to not have an ability that is based on an element (if one considers lightning an element). *A much larger Byakko appears in the first anime opening, where he is bisected by Kuwabara. This didn't work in the actual fight between them, as though Kuwabara was able to puncture Byakko by overflowing him with energy, at that point he wouldn't have been able to slice him in half like in the opening. *Byakko is the Japanese name of the animal deity Baihu, which guarded the west. It took the form of a tiger, and white is the color indicating the westward direction in Chinese mythology. The right flank of an advancing army would carry Byakko's flag. Today, the name is associated with having a great road to the west of one's house. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Saint Beasts Category:Deceased Characters